


Is it Too Late to Say I'm Sorry

by dracoxlovesxharry



Series: You Can Be Happy Where You Are [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Apologies, Gen, M/M, Therapy, boys having feelings, vague mentions to an unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoxlovesxharry/pseuds/dracoxlovesxharry
Summary: Kent puts on his big boy pants and tries to work out his issues. Jack responds... somewhat reluctantly.





	Is it Too Late to Say I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> [OMG! Check Please](http://checkpleasecomic.com) belongs to [Ngozi](http://ngoziu.tumblr.com)

There’s a text on Jack’s phone from an unknown number. The area code is Las Vegas so he doesn’t have to guess too hard at who it might be from.

**_sorry i was such a dick when i showed up at ur school_ **

Jack snorts. That’s an understatement. He’s just about to delete the message and add the number to his blocked call list when he sees three dots appear.

**_sorry for a lot of things_ **

A part of him still wants to just delete the messages and block the number. The part of him that wants to know what the fuck Kent’s game is this time wins out.

_**Did you start some kind of twelve step program or something?** _

It’s not a very nice reply, but what is he supposed to think? Both times the Falconers played the Aces last season they avoided each other off the ice. On the ice — well — the penalty minutes can speak for themselves. Two weeks into the off season seems like a weird time to try and make amends.

_**ha ha zimms… never thought you’d end up a comedian** _

That seems to be all Kent is going to say, so Jack continues with his morning routine. He doesn’t block the number, but saves it in his contacts instead. He eats a protein packed breakfast to supplement his morning work out, then straightens up the apartment. Bitty is flying in today. He only spent a month in Georgia this summer but it’s felt like an eternity to Jack.

Later in the afternoon when Jack is about half way to T.F. Green to pick up Bitty he get’s a text alert.

When he pulls into the short term parking garage at the airport he checks to see if it was an update about Bitty’s flight. He’s only mildly surprised when it’s another couple messages from Kent.

**_not 12 steps, but uh… i did kind of start seeing a therapist_ **

_**nbd but… i guess apologizing 4 shit i fucked up might help or smth… idk** _

That explains a lot actually. He remembers all the talks about apologies and forgiveness when he was in rehab. Seven years later he’s still working on being able to forgive himself for what he’d done. He composes a reply before getting out of his truck to head into the arrivals lounge but he doesn’t hit send.

It isn’t until later when Bitty is settled into the kitchen rolling out pastry dough that he takes his phone out again. His thumb hovers over the send button for a moment.

“Alright, Sweetpea,” Bitty asks looking up at him in concern.

Jack hits send then closes out of the iMessage app and sets his phone on the counter.

“Yeah. Something weird happened today—“ he begins.

He’ll never hide his feelings from Bitty. Even if it takes him a while to get it all out.

Maybe that’s another thing he should be sorry for back then.

**_I think we both probably owe each other a lot of apologies._ **

Over the next few weeks they trade apologies via text message. Most were pretty heavy, and for Jack’s part, he was glad he had someone like Bitty to talk things over with after. The tough ones were almost always followed up by something silly though.

**_sorry i didn’t realize u needed help… u no… before…_ **

**_I’m sorry I cut you out of my life without any explanation._ **

**_sorry i talked you into getting frosted tips… but i’m not sorry i still have photo evidence._ **

**_Sorry I never told you what an idiot you look like when you practice your smirk in the mirror._ **

They’re not friends, but it’s a start, and maybe next season Jack won’t take the long way around to avoid passing the visitor locker rooms when Vegas is in town.


End file.
